Engañando al Destino
by talia1612
Summary: " Siempre he creído que nadie puede escapar al destino...que todos estamos atados y que no podemos hacer nada para impedírlo...aún así, yo estoy luchando por cambiar mi destino, por cambiar el destino de todos, y haré lo necesario para preservar la paz en en El Lore, incluso si eso significa sacríficar mi propia felicidad " Post-Lothaire Nix-Lotheire-Eli
1. Capítulo 1: Noches en Vela

Engañando al Destino

Capítulo 1 : Noches en Vela

Val Hall

3:15 de la mañana

El sonido de los relámpagos retumbaban en el castillo, todas, absolutamente todas las valkyrias estaban despiertas.

-¡Nix!¡Nixy! Por favor abréme,todas estamos muy preocupadas-dijo Regin petando a la puerta.

-Vete, no estoy de humor-dijo con voz ronca

-No, que no estas de humor ya lo sé, tus relámpagos nos han despertado a todo El Lore...-...-Nix, abre la puerta o la hecho abajo...-no tardo ni 5 segundos y la puerta estaba en el suelo...corrio y abrazo a Nix que estaba sentada al borde de la cama.

Cariño, que te pasa, nunca te había visto así, espera, has tenido una visión?...Qué has visto? Debe de a ver sido algo muy malo para que estes así...¡Nix por favor habláme!

-No ha funcionado, todo el esfuerzo que he hecho no a servido para nada, tengo miedo Regin, si sucede podría significar la destrucción de todo y de todos, tengo que hacer todo lo posible para que no pase, tengo que intentarlo todo.

-Entiendo, así que era eso, no sé que decirte la verdad, vas a encerrarte aquí hasta el día del juicio final? No hay mucho que tu puedas hacer que ya no hayas intentado...

-¿ Cómo puedes decir eso? Por supuesto que puedo hacer algo soy Nix te acuerdas? La valkyria más hermosa de todas … y cabezota, lujoriasa y muy muy loca...

-Nadie es perfecto, excepto Maddona...no ella tampoco...

¿ Eso significa que no vamos a ir al baile?...

-Iremos...

-Lo que quiero decir es que no deberias resposabilizarte de todo, técnicamente no es cosa tuya, además, te acuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando te conte lo de Aidan? Aunque tu ya lo sabías...

-No, últimamente tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza...

-Me dijiste que hagas lo que hagas no puedes engañar al destino...y eso te incluye mona.

_Castillo de Lothaire_

_3:35 de la mañana_

Me levante de la cama sobresaltado y sudando, respiraba con dificultad, giré mi cabeza hacia la razón de mis eterminables noches sin dormir: _Ella_

_Eli_ estaba acostada a mi lado, su hermoso cabello se desperramaba sobre la almuhada y respiraba suavemente.

_Ella esta bien, esta a salvo_

En mis pesadillas, yo corría por un pasillo oscuro, buscando, rastreando la esencia de mi compañera, mi instinto me decía que _Ella_ estaba en peligro.

Cuando al fin la encontraba, ella estaba siempre de espaldas y cuando giro alrededor de ella para verle la cara me encuentro con una luz que me ciega, cierro los ojos por la fuerte luz, y cuando los abro estoy en mi habitación.

Noche tras noche, tengo el mismo sueño, algo en mi pecho me dice que estoy haciendo algo mal, y mi instinto que nunca me ha fallado, me confunde más que nunca. Tengo que dormir, mañana es el baile, Eli dice que tengo que estar perfecto, pero estoy tan cansado, siento como si todas las fuerzas me abandonasen, hay algo que no esta bien en mí, pero no se porque me quejo, tengo a mi reina a mi lado, eso tendría que ser suficiente, pero sin embargo me siento vacío, cada vez que miro a Eli siento un deseo irrefrenable por ella, como la primera vez que hicimos el amor, pero fuera de eso, siento como si Eli y yo no conectaramos, como si nuestra relación se fuese enfriando, excepto cuando estamos en la cama, tal vez esa mujer sepa algo, el porque me esta pasando esto, sí, seguramente ella ya predijo todo esto que me esta pasando y sepa el por qué, pero desde que vino aquel día a _ayudarme_ con mi relación con Eli no la había vuelto a ver. _Me pregunto si vendrá mañana al baile_, el enorme baile que Eli había organizado para todas las valkyrias, _Mi casa va estar llena de valkyrias _el se había negado al principio, la solo idea de estar rodeado de valkyrias le hacía sentirse incómodo, a pesar de que ya no estaban en guerra con las valkyria.s el todavía no se fiaba del todo de ellas, sin embargo para Eli ellas eran sus mejores amigas y el lo tenía que aceptar a regañadientes, _El baile ayudará a que nuestra alianza se fortalezca_ dijo, que esa mujer me haya estado ayudando durante todo este tiempo sin que yo me diera cuenta me molestaba muchísimo, pero lo peor era el hecho de que ella era mi enemiga, siempre la había considerado así, aunque en algún momento la había considerado mi amiga y habíamos luchado juntos siempre había habido cierta rivalidad, aunque ella se lo tomaba más como un juego.

¿ Cómo debería mirarla ahora? Debería ser amable con ella, no la verdad es que no sería capaz de comportarme " normal " con ella, cada vez que la miraba con esa sonrisa en la cara le daban ganas de lanzarle algo afilado al cuello, para así poder oler el dulce sabor de su sangre...Espera...

¿ En qué estoy pensando? Eli le hizo prometerle que solo podría beber de ella y viceversa, sin embargo ahora se encontraba pensando en el sabor de otra mujer, la valkyria le confundía muchísimo, desde que la conozco hasta ahora nunca a conseguido averiguar que demonios pasaba por esa cabeza, nunca,_ Podría matarla, pero no podría traerla de vuelta._


	2. Capítulo 2: El Baile

Capítulo 2 : El Baile

_Castillo de Lothaire_

_9:30 de la noche_

Los gritos de Nix alertaron a todo el castillo de su llegada, la valkyria entro por todo lo alto, lo mejor de todo, es que todas llevaban una daga enganchada a la cintura, _Parece que todavía no se fían de mí, hacen bien._

Las primeras en entrar por mis puertas fueron Regin, Nix, Enmma, y otras de las cuales no recuerdo ni quiero recordar su nombre. Eli fue a recibirlas.

Mi mirada se poso en Nix, al contrario que las demas que llevaban vestido, ella llevaba unas botínes negros de tacón alto y unos shorts vaqueros muy ajustados y una blusa en la que ponía :

_Esta fiesta es tan aburrida como el dueño del castillo_

Se estaba burlando de él, delante de toda su gente, la furia lleno su pecho, pero consiguí calmarme, _Nix es asi, no sería la primera vez._

Tenía que bajar a saludarlas y darles la bienvenidad, era lo mínimo, pero la sola idea le hacía enfadarse otra vez, ¿Por qué tenía que hacer esto? Por Eli, todo esto lo hago por ella.

Salí del mi cuarto y baje las escaleras entrando en el salón príncipal decidí ponerme una camisa blanca con unos vaqueros, algo sencillo, no iba a molestarme mucho por estas valkyrias. Me acerqué a ellas, al momento en que me vieron dejaron de reirse y se quedaron mirandome, algunas estaban serias como platos y otras como Regin tenían una sonrisa arrogante en la cara y yo se la devolví, mi mirada paso de ella a Nix que sorprendentente miro hacia otro lado.

-Buenos noches espero que estéis disfrutando de una agradable velada

-Déjate de formalísmos Lothaire solo estamos aquí por Eli-dijo Regin con voz cortante

Miré a Nix, tal vez esperando su apoyo, o simplemente una sonrisa burlona en su cara que lo enojase y le hiciese olvidarse de lo demás, sin embargo solo encontro con una mirada fría y dura, que por primera vez le hizo estremecerse, era la primera vez que en tres mil años Nix le miraba con cara seria y esto le asustó mucho. No tuvo tiempo para decir nada ya que Nix cogió a Eli por el brazo y se la llevo al balcón. Su vista volvio a volar hacia Regin, tal vez esperando una explicación, pero me encontre con otro rostro serio, ¿ Pero qué demonios pasaba hoy? Todo lo que pasó desde que empezó la noche le desconcertaba, había venido aquí esperando el consejo de su vieja " amiga " y lo único que ha conseguido es confundirlo más.

Vió a Eli salir del balcón y acercarse a hablar con Enmma, no lo dude y me dirigí hacia allí y me encontre a Nix mirando el cielo nocturno, me acerqué por detrás y le toqué la espalda y esta dió un saltito de sorpresa, al verme su mirada paso de sorpresa, miedo y ...odio, espera, ¿Miedo? ¿ Desde cuándo Nix tenía miedo? ¿ Y de él? Si alguien se lo hubiese contado no se lo habría creído.

-Nix, me puedes explicar que demonios pasa, pensé que despues de lo de Eli y lo que tu me contaste sobre que me has estado ayudando durante no sé cuanto tiempo y...

- ¿ Qué quieres de mí? Dímelo y acabemos de una vez con esto- me dijo con dureza, estaba estupefacto y la furia empezó a llenarme de nuevo, ¿ Quién se creía esa maldita valkyria para hablarle así? Ella se dió la vuelta y empezó a alejarse, no lo dudé, la cogí por el brazo y la estampé contra la pared, me arrepentí al momento al recordar con quién estaba tratando.

- Suéltame, o te juro que te haré colgar de un árbol boca abajo, te clavaré un puñal en el estómago y me reiré de ti mientras miro como te desangras...

- Eso es fuerte incluso para ti...

¿ Vas a decirme que es lo qué demonios me pasa?

- No sé de que hablas

- Claro que sí, tú lo sabes todo, no sé porque estas enojada conmigo, y tampoco me importa, lo único que quiero saber es que significan esos malditos sueños y tu eres la única que puede decírmelo- No lo entendía- ¡Por favor ayudáme!

- Te repito que no sé de que hablas, no te diré nada, no quiero que me vuelvas a dirirgir la palabra nunca más, la única razón por la que no te mato ahora mismo es por Eli!

- ¡La útima vez que nos vimos, habíamos hecho medianamente las paces y ahora me vienes con esta actitud! ¿Qué te he hecho para que me trates así?

_Me va a dejar, se va a marchar __y no va a volverme a dirigirme la palabra nunca más, _esa idea me horrorizo._ Y derrepente lo oí:_

_No puedes perderla, no puedes dejar que se aleje de ti, no se lo permitas_

¿Una vida sin Nix? Imposible, si no fuera por ella...Eli me habría dejado...

Eli, es cierto, tengo que volver con Eli. Ví como Nix se alejaba, me trace y la agarre por la cintura evitando que se moviése, su cuerpo presionado contra el mío...

_Vuelve con Eli, vuelve con tu compañera_

¡Dioses! Mi instinto me dice que tengo que volver con Eli, pero también me dice que no puedo dejar que Nix se marche así del castillo, mi instinto se ha vuelto loco, nunca he estado tan confundido, el siempre me decía lo que tengo que hacer, pero ahora...Nix es la única que puede ayudarme la necesito...- Te necesito...- Ella paró de forcejear intentando soltarse de mi agarre, y me miró, primero con cara de sorpresa, luego de compasión y...volvió a mirarme con odio, derrepente sentí un enorme dolor en la entrepierna, ¡ Me había pegado un patadón en los huevos!

Ví como se marchaba y volvía a la fiesta y decidí hacer lo mismo.

Cuando volví Regin,Enmma y Eli se estaban riendo, ella me miró con ternura y me hizo señas para que fuera para haya y eso hice.

-Cariño, ven tengo que contarte una cosa, tienes que decirles a los criados que preparen más habitaciones...-Me dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Por..

-¡Mis amigas se van a quedar un tiempo en el castillo! He decidido que cómo vamos a ser aliados, tenemos que empezar a conocernos mejor, así que les he pedido a Regin y las demás que se queden aquí unos días...

-Espera, eso tendrías que haberlo consultado conmigo no crees...no quiero tener mi casa llena de valkyrias, no voy a tener mi casa llena de valkyrias...

-Ya la tienes machote, además hablando así no vas a conseguir hacer alianzas nunca, pero bueno...quién va a querer ser aliada de un vampiro, Lothy, estás mírate, estás más muerto que vivo...- Regin me miro con cara burlona y Eli tuvo que agarrame del brazo para evitar desgarrarle el cuello con mis colmillos.

-Ya basta, cariño por favor son mis amigas te prometo que no te molestarán...-la dulce voz de Eli fue cortada por la dura de Nix que estaba justo detrás de mí, se puso al lado de Regin y me miro con odio.

-Qué conste que eso lo dicho ella no yo...-Regin sonrío al verla...

-Nixy, ¿ Dónde te habías metido? Una fiesta no es una fiesta sino estás tú

-Estaba tomando el aire...Bueno que esto es un baile vamos a bailar, ah y Lotheire, por favor quiero una suite deluxe- Y me guiño un ojo, da igual cuanto le diera vueltas, esta mujer escapaba de mi entendimiento.

-¿Entonces pueden quedarse?- Eli me miró con cara de cachorito abandonado y posó sus hermosos ojos grises sobre mí... y yo no pude negarme, con ella no, ella era la que le da un poco de luz a mi vida y es capaz hacerme feliz, no necesito a nadie más, mientras que Eli este a mi lado puedo hacer cualquier cosa.

_Porque ella es tu-mi compañera_


End file.
